Reste avec moi
by Lilirara
Summary: Si je vous en dit trop, il n'y aura plus aucun suspense. Quoi, comment ça, c'est nul comme stratagème pour éviter de faire un sommaire? Zut grillée.


Lilirara : Tadam, me revoilà, ça faisait longtemps !

Hiei : C'est pas nous qui allions nous plaindre.

Kurama : Oui, ça commence à bien faire, toutes ces âneries !

Lilirara : Malheureusement pour vous, c'est pas fini. Bon, plutôt que de nous disputer, entrons dans le vif du sujet ! Encore une fic Yuyu, et encore un one-shot...

Hiei : Manquerait plus que ce soit plus long. Comme ça au moins, on est vite débarrassé.

Lilirara : Couple… Surprise !

Kurama, feignant l'impatience : Ohlala, comme j'ai hââââââte de le découvrir…

Hiei : Ooooh oui alors, je me demande qui ça peut bien êêêêtre.

Lilirara : Bon, je vais être gentille et vous abréger le suspense. Blanche-Neige/Grincheux.

Kurama : On est sensé prendre ça comment ?

Lilirara : La parole est à vous, Kurama ! N'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit, si tu fais ce que je te demande, tu ne souffriras pas dans la fic.

Kurama, d'une voix monocorde : Hiei et moi ainsi que tous les autres appartenons au génial et talentueux Togashi, et non à Lilirara (manquerait plus que ça), il s'agit donc par conséquent d'un emprunt à durée indéterminée (autrement dit un vol). J'en profite également pour vous dire que j'ai une toute petite… Eh ! Ca ne va pas de me faire lire des trucs pareils !

Lilirara, voyant le regard de Kurama voulant clairement dire 'tes derniers instants sont arrivés, mais avant ça, prépare toi à souffrir longtemps'-oui, Kurama a un regard très expressif : Bon, ben on arrête les présentations, et on y va.

Hiei : Mais une toute petite quoi, au juste ?

Kurama : Oublie, Hiei.

Hiei : Mais j'ai le droit de savoir, moi aussi !

Reste avec moi

(Bon sang, la torture pour moi de trouver un titre à chaque fois ! Et en plus, ils sont quand même nuls à en pleurer, malgré mes efforts!)

On frappa rapidement à la porte. Kurama se releva de son lit, et adopta une position assise. Il était un peu anxieux. Avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre, il savait qui se trouvait derrière. Et ça faisait bien trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient vus… Depuis qu'il lui avait dit.

" -Entrez !"

La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir. Décidant d'agir comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille, Kurama lui adressa un grand sourire.

" - Hiei, c'est un plaisir de te voir rentrer par une porte ! Mais vas-y, installe-toi."

Au lieu de lancer son sempiternel 'Hn', Hiei scanna la chambre d'un coup d'œil circulaire, évitant soigneusement de regarder Kurama. Avec un sourire, ce dernier remarqua qu'Hiei conservait ses mains derrière son dos, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hiei ?"

Hiei reprit son attitude habituelle, son visage ne montrant qu'une profonde indifférence. Il entra finalement dans la chambre, refermant la porte du pied, sans se retourner.

"- Installe-toi, n'hésite pas", dit Kurama. Puis en voyant Hiei s'approcher de la fenêtre, il reprit :

"- Crois moi Hiei, tu seras mieux sur une chaise."

Hiei s'approcha de la chaise la plus éloignée du lit de Kurama. Mais avant de s'asseoir dessus, il posa quelque chose en dessous, veillant à cacher l'objet de la vue de Kurama par ses jambes, même une fois assis.

Voyant que Hiei n'avait pas l'intention de parler, Kurama se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télévision. De son côté, Hiei restait parfaitement immobile sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, les pieds joints, et le regard fixé sur la fenêtre.

Vingt minutes passèrent sans que l'un des deux n'ouvrent la bouche. Kurama se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise en présence de Hiei. Les souvenirs de la dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus étaient bien présents à son esprit, l'empêchant de parler. Et le silence de Hiei ne l'aidait pas vraiment. En temps normal, le démon n'était pas bavard, mais il échangeait toujours quelques mots avec lui. Avant, du moins.

Le drama qu'il regardait à la télévision n'arrivait pas vraiment à le tirer de ses pensées. Le feuilleton ne possédait pas réellement de scénario, et sa seule motivation semblait n'être que de présenter toute une ribambelle de jolies jeunes filles qui espéraient se faire un nom.

Avec un soupir, Kurama éteignit la télévision. Le mieux était encore d'essayer d'établir un dialogue avec Hiei. Si l'occasion se présentait, il pourrait s'expliquer, ou encore s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Hiei ?"

Hiei leva les yeux sur lui, le regardant réellement pour la première fois, et détourna rapidement le regard.

"- J'ai… Yusuke m'a dit que c'était une coutume ningen d'offrir quelque chose… Dans ces… occasions. Alors, je t'ai emmené ça."

Hiei glissa sa main sous la chaise, et en sortit un bonsaï et une enveloppe, puis il se leva, tendant le tout à Kurama.

"- Et surtout ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs, grogna-t-il comme par avertissement, c'est juste parce que Yusuke m'a pratiquement obligé ! Il ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait… Les ningen ont vraiment des trucs bizarres, des fois."

Kurama posa le bonsaï sur la table de chevet avec un petit sourire, et reporta son attention à l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, il y avait une carte, sur laquelle était représentée une belle aquarelle d'un bouquet d'hortensias.

"- Yusuke a dit qu'il fallait te donner une carte ou des grues. Mais je n'en ai jamais vu dans le coin, alors j'ai pris une carte. Avec des fleurs dessus, j'ai pensé que ça te plai… Enfin, que c'était ton genre.

- Tu sais Hiei, répondit Kurama d'un ton amusé, quand Yusuke parlait de grues, il parlait de grues en papier, que l'on fait avec des pliages, pas les oiseaux vivants.

- Bien sûr que je le savais, s'énerva Hiei, tu me prends pour un crétin ou quoi !"

Kurama eu du mal à masquer son sourire. La colère de Hiei prouvait clairement que le démon avait mal interprété les paroles de Yusuke… Ce qui voulait dire que s'il avait trouvé des grues… Il les aurait ramenées dans sa chambre ?

Voulant se distraire de l'idée avant de laisser paraître un large sourire au nez d'un Hiei déjà passablement énervé, Kurama ouvrit la carte pour la lire. Mauvaise idée. Il eu alors toutes les peines du monde de se retenir d'exploser de rire.

Parvenant à regagner sa contenance, Kurama referma la carte et se tourna vers Hiei, qui depuis tout à l'heure, s'était réfugié dans une attitude boudeuse.

"- Hiei… Cette carte… Tu l'as ouverte ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Il fallait ?

- Pour rien. Tu l'as très bien choisie, merci."

Il posa la carte sur la table de chevet.

"- Le bonsaï aussi m'a fait plaisir, il est très beau. Et les… racines sont très intéressantes."

Hiei se retourna, marmonnant quelques mots de façon incompréhensible. Puis, avant que Kurama n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit de la chambre.

Kurama hésita un moment avec le bonsaï. Hiei ne connaissait pas toutes les coutumes ningen, et avait cru bien faire, et Kurama avait été très touché par son attention. Mais si d'autres personnes devaient le voir, que ce soit sa famille, ses amis ou le personnel hospitalier, il était certain qu'elles allaient se poser des questions. Le mieux était de le cacher, mais si Hiei devait repasser et qu'il ne voyait pas son cadeau, il risquait de mal le prendre. Aussi, Kurama décida de laisser le bonsaï bien en vue sur sa table de chevet. Après tout, ça pourrait être amusant…

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Kurama occupa son temps à lire. Mais il ne devait pas rester seul longtemps, car quelqu'un d'autre frappait déjà à la porte.

"- Entrez !"

Cette fois ci, c'était Kaito qui venait lui rendre visite. Il portait sur lui un énorme sac, qu'il posa avec un soupir de soulagement sur le lit de Kurama.

"- Bonjour Minamino, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Le médecin a dit que je pouvais sortir demain."

Kaito releva un sourcil.

"- Je me souviens que moi, quand j'ai été opéré, je n'étais resté qu'une journée. Toi tu es là depuis hier matin.

- Il y avait des complications. Rien de grave…

- Et bien vivement que tu sortes, parce que moi j'en avais marre de me faire agresser par tes fans. Elles veulent toutes savoir comment tu vas, et où on t'a hospitalisé. J'ai presque été menacé de mort parce que je ne voulais pas cracher le morceau. Dans un sens, je te plains, elles sont carrément hystériques…

- Avec moi, elles sont légèrement plus calmes.

- Méfie-toi, tu n'as pas vu leur vrai visage."

Avec un petit rire, Kurama reporta son attention au sac.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ah, comme je ne voulais pas leur dire où tu étais, elles m'ont obligé de te ramener tout ça. Mais bon, j'ai bien voulu faire cet effort. Si elles étaient venues, tu n'aurais pas eu un instant de répit."

Kurama ouvrit le sac, et aussitôt le lit fut submergé d'une pile de cartes et de boîtes de chocolats.

"- Oui, je crois bien que tu as raison", répondit Kurama, ouvrant la première carte pour la lire avec Kaito, celui-ci étant curieux de savoir si les admiratrices de Minamino se cantonnaient simplement aux vœux de rétablissements. Il ne fut pas déçut : ce n'était pas le cas.

"- Et bien, commença Kurama après avoir lu une carte très explicite, comme au lycée il n'y avait que des garçons, j'étais assez tranquille, de ce côté-là. J'avais commencé à avoir des problèmes au collège, mais je pensais qu'à la fac les filles seraient plus matures, je crois que je me suis trompé…

- Je t'interdis de te plaindre. En plus, au départ tu avais abandonné tes études pour travailler dans l'entreprise de ton beau-père, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es inscrit à la fac ?

- Ma mère a insisté pour que je reprenne mes études. Je crois que dans sa tête, elle me voyait devenir médecin, chercheur à la renommé internationale, pilote de l'armée ou que sais-je encore."

Kaito lu encore quelque cartes avec Kurama puis il leva son regard, et vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué.

"- Eh bien, on dirait que tu n'as pas que des admirateurs ! C'est… Original, comme cadeau."

Kurama cessa de lire les cartes –qu'en fin de compte il trouvait très distrayantes- et regarda autour de lui, pour voir ce qui avait provoqué cette réflexion. Et il suivit le regard de Kaito. Ah. Le bonsaï. Il avait oublié. Kurama décida d'agir comme s'il était parfaitement normal de recevoir une plante en pot quand on était hospitalisé.

"- Il est beau, non ?

- Les… racines apparentes sont… impressionnantes.

- Oui, en général, il n'y en a pas tant… Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

- Certainement… Tu es certain que la personne qui te l'a offert t'apprécie vraiment ?

- Oh, avec cette personne, on n'est certain de rien."

Kurama et Kaito restèrent à discuter un moment, tout en mangeant des chocolats et en lisant des cartes, quand Yusuke et Kuwabara déboulèrent dans la chambre sans frapper, suivis de près par Keiko.

Kaito se leva, salua poliment les nouveaux arrivants avant de s'éclipser, préférant laisser Kurama avec ses amis.

Yusuke, un sac sur le dos, s'installa confortablement au pied du lit de Kurama.

"- Yoh, Kurama, on t'a rapporté de quoi te remonter le moral!"

Il ouvrit son sac, et tendit un paquet à Kurama.

"- Tu peux l'ouvrir tout de suite… Ca ne nous dérange pas, tu sais."

Kurama déchira le papier.

"- Yusuke… Explique-moi en quoi des magazines pornos sont sensés me remonter le moral ?

- Bah, t'es tout seul, coincé dans ta chambre, je pensais que tu… Aïe !

- Yusuke ! Espèce de pervers !" s'écria Keiko, la main encore levée.

Puis, se tournant vers Kurama :

"- Je suis désolée Kurama, je ne savais pas qu'ils t'avaient acheté… ça."

Elle se tourna vers les garçons, l'air furieuse :

"- On avait dit qu'on lui prendrait un livre sur les plantes ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de l'argent que je vous avais confié ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez tout dépensé pour acheter ces bêtises !

- Mais écoute Keiko, il sait déjà tout sur les plantes ! Quand on l'écoute, on croirait entendre un prof, ou une chaîne télé nature ! Là au moins, il apprendra quelque chose !"

Kurama agita les magazines sous le nez de Yusuke.

"- Qui vous dit qu'il me reste encore des choses à apprendre sur ce sujet ?"

Mais voyant les mines que tiraient ses amis, il se reprit :

"- C'est bon, je plaisantais…"

En partie, du moins…

Kuwabara retrouva le sourire :

"- Nous aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas Kurama."

Il se saisit du sac de Yusuke, et en sortit un gros livre.

"- Avec Yusuke, on a choisit le plus chiant et le plus compliqué. Sûr que ça te plaira."

Kurama laissa échapper un petit rire. Yusuke reprit la parole :

"- Je voulais aussi te ramener à bouffer, genre une énorme portion de ramen maison, mais je ne sais pas si tu peux manger n'importe quoi.

- Tu sais, du moment que ce n'est pas trop chaud.

- Dans ce cas, quand tu sortiras, je t'inviterais à manger… Ca te dirait, des okonomiyaki ?

- J'ai hâte de sortir. La nourriture ici n'est pas terrible.

- Et sinon, reprit Keiko d'un ton concerné, ça va ta gorge ? Ca ne te fait pas trop mal ? Quelqu'un m'a dit que plus on les enlevait tard, plus c'était douloureux.

- Non, ça va. Il faut dire que je pratique l'automédication. J'ai mes propres remèdes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- On voit très bien, répondit Yusuke, c'estbien notre Kurama ça, dealer du Makai...

- Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à goûter à ces plantes…

- T'avais dit qu'elles étaient hallucinogènes ! Ca donnerait envie d'essayer à n'importe qui !

- Pas moi." répondirent en cœur Kuwabara, Keiko et Kurama.

En voyant la pile de carte sur le lit de Kurama, Yusuke et Kuwabara s'en emparèrent chacun d'une vingtaine. Ils passèrent ainsi vingt minutes à lire certains extraits à haute voix, renchérissant l'un à l'autre avec des passages de plus en plus surprenants.

"- Eh, écoute celle-là : 'Minamino, j'espère que tu te rétabliras vite, ta voix et ton corps supers sexy me manquent déjà…'

- Bof, pas terrible…

- Attends ! Elle a mis son numéro de téléphone, et elle a collé sa photo !

- Fais voir… Oh, plutôt mignonne, en maillot de bain ! Kurama, si elle ne t'intéresse pas, moi je veux bien la…"

Yusuke ne put malheureusement jamais finir sa phrase : une Keiko furieuse venait de le gifler violement.

"- Keiko, je plaisantais, je te jure !"

Kuwabara calma les ardeurs de tout le monde.

"- Eh, attendez, y'en a une qu'on a pas lu ! Celle sur la table de chevet !"

Il l'attrapa rapidement quand il remarqua que Kurama voulait la reprendre.

"- Eh, s'il l'a posé seule séparée des autres, c'est que c'est celle de sa petite amie !

- Lis-la vite, Kuwa !

- Vous vous trompez complètement, répondit Kurama avec un sourire, celle-là vient de Hiei."

Yusuke regarda Kurama avec intérêt.

"- Oh, il est venu, finalement ! Il avait pourtant dit qu'on pouvait tous aller se faire foutre, et qu'il n'avait rien à cirer de toi… j'imagine que le bonsaï, c'est aussi de lui. Vu la façon dont il faisait la gueule, il a trouvé quelque chose pour se venger…

- Oui, c'est bien de lui.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas du nabot ! reprit Kuwabara. Quel sale caractère !"

Kuwabara ouvrit la carte. Et regarda Kurama.

"- Ouah… 'Sincères condoléances'.

- On dirait que pour Hiei, tu es déjà mort, plaisanta Yusuke.

- Ouaip, une plante en pot, une carte de condoléances. Le message du nabot est clair: 'Reste à l'hôpital et crève-y.'

- Ce Hiei, plaisanta Yusuke, toujours aussi charmant et si attentioné."

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, Yusuke Kuwabara et Keiko quittèrent aussi Kurama, en lui promettant de l'attendre demain, à sa sortie.

De nouveau seul, Kurama prit la carte de Hiei dans ses mains, et la regarda avec un sourire. Etrange de voir qu'une carte de condoléances lui faisait plus plaisir que tous les autres cadeaux réunis.

Il avait attendu sur le toit de l'hôpital, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Invisible aux yeux des autres, il restait assit sur la citerne d'eau, regardant les draps blancsqui séchaient sur les morceaux de bambous s'élever sous la brise fraîche.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Kurama. Celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait il y a trois semaines, et depuis, Hiei n'avait fait que le fuir. Pourtant, il était presque certain d'avoir des sentiments pour Kurama. Il n'en était pas sûr, car il n'avait jamais encore aimé quelqu'un, avant lui. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le yohko était nouveau, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Mais surtout, il se demandait comment faisait Kurama pour l'aimer, lui.

Kurama savait très bien ce qu'il était, et à quel point il pouvait être désagréable ou violent. Hiei n'avait rien à lui apporter, alors pourquoi Kurama s'intéressait à lui ? Ou alors, c'était encore une farce de renard. Les kitsuné ont la fâcheuse réputation d'aimer jouer des sales tours, ou de séduire les gens pour le plaisir.

Hiei avait décidé d'essayer de faire le point, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi d'éviter Kurama. Et puis, hier, Yusuke l'avait retrouvé et lui avait annoncé que Kurama était hospitalisé. Et Hiei avait eu peur que Kurama ne meure.

Yusuke lui avait alors prononcé des mots incompréhensibles, comme 'amdale', ou quelque chose du genre, et lui avait plus que suggéré d'acheter quelque chose à Kurama.

"- Prend lui des fleurs, lui avait-il dit, ça lui fera plaisir."

Hiei avait refusé catégoriquement de voir Kurama, mais Yusuke avait insisté sur le fait que Kurama n'allait vraiment pas bien ces derniers temps, et que la présence de Hiei lui remontrait le moral. Et il était partit, moitié en plaisantant, laissant Hiei sur ces mots :

"- Je serais toi, j'irais le voir, car c'est bien la seule personne au monde qui arriverait à se sentir mieux en te voyant."

Ce à quoi Hiei avait répondu qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre, et qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer de Kurama.

Mais dès le lendemain matin, il était allé en ville pour acheter des cadeaux au yohko. Il lui avait acheté un petit arbre en pot, avec de l'argent qu'il avait volé, en pensant que Kurama préfèrerait ça à des fleurs coupées, qui de toutes façons, finiraient rapidement par se faner.

Et puis, il était entré dans une librairie, où Yusuke lui avait dit qu'il trouverait des cartes. N'ayant aucune idée de ce que pouvait être ces cartes (il pensait au départ que ça devait être des sortes de sorts) il avait été même obligé de demander à une ningen où elles étaient.

Il avait cherché la carte qui plairait à Kurama pendant un moment, avant d'en choisir une avec un bouquet de fleurs peint. Il se souvenait avoir vu un jour le yohko rester de longues minutes dans le parc à regarder des fleurs semblables. Apparemment, elles devaient lui plaire.

Devant l'hôpital, l'angoisse avait étreint le cœur de Hiei. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le yohko était hospitalisé. En temps normal, Kurama se soignait tout seul. Même qu'en général, il soignait tout le monde. Si on l'avait hospitalisé, c'est que c'était forcément grave.

Dans l'hôpital, l'angoisse ne l'avait pas lâchée. Elle se faisait au contraire plus prenante, à mesure qu'il avançait vers la chambre de Kurama se rappelant plus ou moins des instructions de Yusuke qu'il avait fait mine de ne pas écouter.

Il s'était sentit rassuré quand il avait enfin ouvert la porte. Kurama avait certes un peu la voix enrouée, mais il paraissait en bonne santé.

Il était aussi venu dans l'idée de discuter avec Kurama, par rapport à la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite. Ca faisait trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Hiei s'attendait à le voir furieux, parce que Hiei n'avait fait que le fuir, ou bien encore gêné, parce qu'il avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Mais le yohko avait agit comme à son habitude, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

Et finalement, Hiei avait préféré fuir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Et surtout, il avait peur de finalement s'entendre dire qu'en réalité, Kurama ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant, beaucoup de personnes ne l'aimaient pas, ou le détestaient. Mais Hiei ne supporterais pas de l'entendre de la bouche de Kurama. De tous le monde, oui, même de sa sœur, même si cela lui ferait du mal. Mais pas de lui.

Hiei se releva et sauta du toit de l'hôpital. C'était certain, maintenant. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Kurama. Mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à flâner du côté du parc près de chez Kurama, là où le yohko venait le voir de temps en temps pour lui apporter à manger, les jours où Hiei n'allait pas toquer à la fenêtre de la chambre de Kurama. Là où ilvoyait Kurama passer le matin pour aller à l'universitétoutes les fois où Hieirestait dans le ningenkai.Des foisqui étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, malgré le faitqu'il préfèrait rester au makai.

Il s'assit sur la branche d'un arbre, regardant les ningen passer. Il devrait peut-être aller voir Kurama. Il restait inquiet de savoir le yohko à l'hôpital des ningen. Même si Kurama semblait en bonne santé, il ne fallait pas oublier que Kurama était un maître en dissimulation. Hiei savait que le yohko ne montrait qu'aux autres que ce qu'il voulait leur montrer.

Tout à coup, il se rappela un jour de ce que lui avait dit Kurama, à propos de sa mère, avant qu'ils n'aillent voler les trois artefacts dans le royaume céleste. Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Si Kurama venait à mourir avant qu'il ne lui dise, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit la présence de Yusuke. Ce dernier passait rarement dans le coin. Sauf quand il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Hiei sauta de l'arbre pour faire face à Yusuke.

"- Ah, Hiei, ça tombe bien, je te cherchais.

- Hn.

- Finalement, t'es allé voir Kurama. Même pas besoin de voir tes fameux cadeaux pour se rendre compte que tu étais allé lui rendre visite. Il avait l'air mieux en forme."

Pour toute réponse Hiei détourna la tête. Cela ne démonta pas Yusuke, qui continua.

"- Tu sais Hiei, je crois qu'il tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel point, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas de savoir qu'il t'aime. Il m'a dit que ces derniers temps, tu ne faisais que l'éviter, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je pense que tu devrais oublier, et continuer à le voir.

- Effectivement, tout ça ne te regarde pas.

- Il m'a dit qu'une fois que tu lui avais donné tes cadeaux, tu avais littéralement filé. J'imagine que tu ne comptais pas le revoir, et que si tu l'as fait, c'est parce que je t'y ai plus qu'incité.

- Hn.

- Sache tout de même que ta visite et tes cadeaux lui ont fait plaisir. Même si tu lui a offert une carte de condoléance, et une plante en pot… Offrir une plante en pot à quelqu'un d'hospitalisé. Il aurait pu mal le prendre."

Hiei ne comprenait pas ce que Yusuke voulait dire à propos de la plante, mais il avait clairement comprit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

"- Bon, après c'est comme tu vois. Je ne vais pas te forcer non plus, j'espère que tu feras le bon choix.

- Hn."

Ce fut sa seule réponse à Yusuke, qui lui tourna le dos et reparti de son côté. Que le détective pouvait être pénible, parfois. Il avait déjà l'intention de rendre visite à Kurama, tout ce que Yusuke avait fait, c'est de lui faire perdre du temps. De plus, il savait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas offert les bons cadeaux à Kurama. Il aurait préféré continuer à l'ignorer.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et Hiei préféra rentrer dans la chambre de Kurama de manière plus traditionnelle, c'est-à-dire, par la fenêtre. Alors qu'il toquait sur le carreau, il fut surpris de voir que Kurama dormait déjà. D'habitude, à cette heure là, le yohko était encore levé.

Inquiet, Hiei essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre, et il fut soulagé de la trouver ouverte. Il se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre.

La lumière était allumée, et le seul bruit dans la chambre provenait de la respiration lente de Kurama. Derrière la porte en revanche, il entendait le bruit diffus d'une agitation continuelle. Il savait les couloirs pleins de gens qui passaient leur temps à venir d'une chambre à l'autre.

Hiei se pencha au chevet de Kurama, et remarqua la pile de cartes et de chocolats qui s'amoncelait au pied du lit. Sur sa table de chevet, à côté de ses cadeaux, il y avait un gros livre ainsi qu'une pile de magazine. Ces cadeaux venaient de ningen, eux au moins savaient quoi offrir sans se tromper. Mais il fut soulagé de voir que son arbre en pot était soigneusement installé, et que sa carte était posée sur la table, alors que les autres cartes étaient entassées pêle-mêle sur le sol, ou que le livre et les magazines semblaient avoir été rangés avec moins de soin que ses cadeaux.

"- Kurama ?"

Hiei l'avait appelé d'une voix douce pour le réveiller, mais comme le yohko continuait à dormir paisiblement, il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Les mots que lui avait dit un jour Kurama sur sa mère le hantaient, et Hiei pouvait encore sentir dans l'hôpital l'odeur de la mort. Il s'affola.

"- Kurama ! Réveille-toi !" dit Hiei en haussant la voix, tout en secouant doucement le yohko.

Cette fois ci, cependant, Kurama ouvrit les yeux.

"- Hiei… C'est toi…" marmonna Kurama d'une voix pâteuse. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux bras l'entouraient.

"- Ne meurs pas…" supplia Hiei d'une voix faible.

Bien qu'appréciant se trouver dans les bras de Hiei, Kurama le repoussa, préférant éclaircir certaines choses tout de suite. S'il laissait traîner la situation et que Hiei découvrait la vérité ensuite, nul doutes qu'il se fâcherait.

"- Hiei… Qu'est-ce qui tu fais croire que je vais mourir ?

- Tu… Tu es à l'hôpital, non ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Je me suis rappelé ce que tu avais dit sur ta mère, avant que tu ailles voler… Enfin avant qu'on aille voler… Tu sais…

- Oui ?

- Tu m'avais dit que ta mère était à l'hôpital, parce qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle, et qu'elle allait mourir.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, Hiei.

- Mais tu es à l'hôpital ! Je croyais que les ningen venaient ici pour mourir !

- Mais enfin Hiei, on y soigne les gens ici, quand même. Si tout le monde ne venait ici que pour mourir, ça ne servirait à rien de se faire soigner.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu es ici ? D'habitude, tu te soignes très bien tout seul !

- Ca, c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire tout seul. On m'a opéré. On m'a retiré les amygdales. Oh, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il devant le regard inquiet de Hiei. On né avec, mais on est parfois obligé de les enlever. Rassure toi, ce n'était pas grave du tout."

Vexé de s'être inquiété pour rien, Hiei croisa les bras et s'assit sur la chaise. Et il se rappela.

"- Je… Pourquoi il ne faut pas offrir des plantes en pot à quelqu'un qui est à l'hôpital ?"

Kurama eu un léger rire.

"- Ah, en fait on n'offre pas de plantes en pot, à cause des racines. On ne souhaite pas au malade de s'enraciner à l'hôpital, on veut qu'il y reste le moins longtemps possible. On pense qu'offrir des plantes en pots porte malheur. C'est comme si on voulait que le malade ne guérisse pas, et qu'il reste à l'hôpital.

- Je suis dés… Enfin, je ne savais pas…

- Je sais Hiei. Tu ne peux pas être au courant de toutes les coutumes ningen. De toute façon, c'est ton cadeau qui m'a fait le plus plaisir. Et puis des fleurs coupées se seraient fanées. Celui-là au moins, je le garderais longtemps.

- Mais ça veut dire que tu ne sortiras pas de l'hôpital ?

- Contrairement à celles des démons, les superstitions des ningen sont souvent infondées. Ne t'en fait pas. Je sortirais demain matin, comme prévu."

Le silence retomba entre les deux. Hiei avait encore quelque chose à lui dire, mais ne savait où commencer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il reprit la parole.

"- Kurama… je… j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire. C'est par rapport à la dernière fois… Ce que tu m'as dit, il y a trois semaines.

- Je suis désolé Hiei, je ne voulais pas te causer de souci. Si ça t'arrange, tu peux tout oublier. Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Non ! Je… Je n'ai pas à oublier… Parce que… Parce que je crois que je… je…"

Dire qu'il affrontait des yohkai tous plus terrifiants et dangereux les uns que les autres sans flancher, et qu'il se retrouvait maintenant terrorisé à l'idée de prononcer trois malheureux mots ! Il décida de changer d'approche.

"- Kurama, pourquoi tu m'aimes ? Je suis pourtant un enfant maudit, je ne suis pas comme les ningen, je passe mon temps à m'énerver contre toi et à te lancer des menaces de mort. Tout le monde me déteste, alors toi, pourquoi tu m'aimes ? Les ningen t'adorent, ils t'offrent plein de cadeaux. Quand tu vas à l'école, il y a toujours des tas de filles qui te courent après. Tu pourrais choisir n'importe qui, tu pourrais prendre quelqu'un que bien mieux que moi."

Kurama était étonné par la longueur du monologue. Il était rare que Hiei parle autant. Mais se rendant compte que le démon attendait une réponse, il reprit la parole.

"- Je t'aime Hiei, et j'aime tout de toi. J'aime ton sale caractère, j'aime quand tu t'énerves après moi. Tes menaces de mort ne me dérangent pas, ça fait longtemps que j'y suis habitué. Que tu sois maudit ou non, je m'en fiche complètement. Tous ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Et cesse de te déprécier. Tu n'es pas pire qu'un autre, et je te trouve bien plus intéressant que toutes ces filles complètements fades qui se pâment stupidement devant moi. Et puis, tout le monde ne te déteste pas. Yusuke t'apprécie, et même si ça t'es égal, Kuwabara aussi, ainsi que Botan, ou même Yukina.

- Hn.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'aime Hiei, je ne parviens pas à me l'expliquer. De toute manière, je ne cherche pas à me l'expliquer. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je t'aime.

- Kurama… Je… voudrais toujours rester à tes côtés…

- …Tiens donc, répondit Kurama en plaisantant à moitié, tu t'es fâché avec Mokuro? Tu ne veux plus retourner dans le makai?

- Non, je… Ca ne me dérange pas de rester ici, parce que... Je t'aime."

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hiei se leva et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Kurama. Il avait l'impression que le temps était suspendu, et à la fois qu'il s'écoulait à toute vitesse. Une fois proche du lit, il se pencha vers Kurama, mais n'osa pas bouger.

Kurama eut un sourire, et il posa sa main sur la nuque de Hiei, le rapprochant de lui suffisamment pour sceller leurs lèvres avec un baiser. Un baiser qui se fut rapidement plus passionné, et que Hiei se vit obligé de rompre, complètement essoufflé.

"- Tu… Tu en as, du souffle…"

Kurama ne semblait pas avoir été essoufflé par l'échange.

"- C'est la preuve que je suis en bonne santé." répondit-il joyeusement.

Puis il attira de nouveau Hiei vers lui et Hiei fut très heureux de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

"- Yoh, Kurama, comme promis, je t'emmène bouffer des okonomiyaki !"

Yusuke se stoppa net quand il vit Hiei derrière Kurama, ce dernier chargé avec tous les cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert.

"- Et merde, le nabot est là ! râla Kuwabara.

- Quoi, ça te pose un problème ?"

Heureusement Shiori sorti de la chambre de Kurama sauvant la situation en l'empêchant de dégénérer en une bataille entre Hiei et Kuwabara.

"- Ah, bonjour, vous êtes les amis de Shuuichi, c'est ça ? Je connaissais déjà Hiei et Yusuke kun, tu dois être Kazuma kun, c'est cela ?

- Oui madame, enchanté de vous connaître.

- Et toi, tu dois être Keiko chan ?

- Enchantée, madame.

- Mais qui est ce Kurama dont vous venez de parler ?"

Sous le regard de Kurama qui se faisait plus qu'inquiétant, Yusuke se dépêcha de trouver une excuse valable. Mais Hiei répondit à sa place.

"- C'est juste que Shuuichi ressemble beaucoup à une personne qu'il connaît, et cette personne s'appelle Kurama. Comme Yusuke est un parfait imbécile, il passe son temps à se tromper de prénom.

- Oh, je vois." répondit Shiori avec un petit rire.

Yusuke se passa une main derrière la tête d'un air gêné. Si Shiori était là, elle voudrait sans doute passer du temps avec son fils.

"- Bon, ben, Shuuichi, madame Hatakana, je crois que je vais vous laisser… Vous venez les autres ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine Yusuke kun ! J'étais juste venue pour aider Shuuichi avec ses affaires, je repars tout de suite… Vous aviez l'intention d'aller vous amuser ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il avait invité seulement Kurama, mais il se voyait difficilement refuser à Keiko de venir. Il avait bien essayé de virer Kuwabara, mais ce dernier était décidé à se taper l'incruste. Quant à Hiei, il s'était attendu à le voir filer à la première occasion, mais il semblait vouloir rester collé à Kurama. Depuis tout à l'heure, le jaganshi suivait littéralement Kurama comme un chien. Complètement inhabituel, légèrement inquiétant, mais cela semblait ravir Kurama, alors Yusuke s'y était fait une raison. Il semblait que les deux abordaient un... nouveau tournant dans leur relation, et il en était plus qu'heureux pour les deux.

Tout ça n'était pas un problème. Le problème était que tous étaient complètement affamés, et qu'en plus, ils avaient commandés les okonomiyaki deluxe ! Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre des normal, comme tout le monde ? Ou à la rigueur, un seul deluxe, mais pas deux, comme Kurama, ou quatre, comme Hiei !

Et puis Kuwabara avait commencé à commander du shôchû au jus de fruit, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Yusuke avait décidé de l'accompagner avec de la bière, qu'il avait bu cul sec. Au bout de plusieurs verres, il avait commencé à se sentir mal, et avait courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Quand il était revenu, c'était pour voir que la table était vide.

Drôlement sympa ! On invite des soi-disant amis pour manger, et ces amis oublient jusqu'à votre existence une fois qu'ils ont le ventre plein ! Keiko aurait pu avoir la gentillesse de rester, au moins… Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de se taper le chemin du retour aux côtés d'un mec complètement bourré.

Elle avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. L'addition avait vite fait de le dessouler complètement.

En sortant, il eu cependant la surprise de voir Keiko qui l'attendait, un petit sachet à la main. Elle lui jeta le sac sans un mot d'explication. Yusuke ouvrit le sac, et trouva une boîte de cachet.

"- Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, finit par dire Keiko devant l'air ahuri de Yusuke, mais ils ont dit que ça calmait les gueules de bois. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin. Enfin, si ce n'est pas toi, ta mère les voudra peut-être."

Avec un sourire, Yusuke glissa sa main dans celle de Keiko, et ils rentrèrent tous deux dans leur appartement.

"- Hiei, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Hn."

Hiei avait insisté pour porter toutes les affaires de Kurama, car en réalité, il ne savait pas du tout où pouvait être ces 'amygdales' et il craignait queles retirern'ai affaiblit le yohko. Les affaires n'étaient pas très lourdes, mais elles étaient encombrantes. A cause de sa petite taille, Hiei semblait disparaître derrière les sacs, le plus gros restant celui où Kurama avait rangé toutes ses cartes.

Hiei ne l'avait laissé porté que le bonsaï, même si au départ il avait tenu à le porter aussi. Kurama avait réussit à l'en dissuader, en lui disant que le pot risquait de se casser.

Tous les deux marchaient tranquillement vers chez Kurama, et ce dernier chantonnait doucement, tout en nourrissant le bonsaï avec son ki pour le rendre plus résistant. Hiei senti l'énergie de Kurama, et il devina qu'il la donnait à l'arbre.

"- Kurama, tu es sûr que ce cadeau te plaît ? Sinon, je peux en acheter un autre…

- Mauvaise idée, Hiei, si les instances célestes découvrent que tu continues de voler..."

Hiei fut un peu gêné de voir que Kurama avait deviné comment il avait fait pour se procurer les cadeaux. De toute façon, comment faire autrement ? Mukuro ne le payait pas, et Koenma non plus.

"- Ton cadeau me fait très plaisir, Hiei, reprit Kurama, pas besoin d'en racheter un nouveau.

- Même si normalement on n'offre pas des plantes en pot ?

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je suis sortit de l'hôpital, maintenant.

- Mais…"

Kurama s'arrêta net et se pencha vers lui pour lui voler un baiser rapide.

"- Je ne risquais pas de m'enraciner à l'hôpital, je suis déjà enraciné autre part.

- Où ça ? demanda Hiei.

- A toi, répondit Kurama avec un sourire."

Hiei se remit à marcher, laissant Kurama derrière lui, ne voulant pas que ce dernier se rende compte du sourire joyeux qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kurama l'avait vu.

Et voilà ! Fin ! Beurk, j'ai mis trop de guimauve ! Hiei !

Hiei : Quoi ?

Lilirara : Regarde là-bas. Ce grand arbre. Il est presque centenaire.

Hiei : Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

Lilirara : Cet arbre, ce n'est pas n'importe lequel. Il pousse uniquement dans le makai. Une fois tous les cent ans, il produit un pollen qui attirent les yohko, et ceux-ci deviennent fous, comme des chats avec de l'herbe à chat !

Hiei : Et ?

Lilirara : Une fois qu'il a attiré suffisamment de yohko… Il produit une substance toxique qui les tue ! Et là, les cadavres de yohko lui apportent des nutriments qui lui permettent de bien pousser.

Hiei (horrifié) : Et quand est-ce qu'il va produire le pollen spécial ?

Lilirara : Et bien… Demain !

Hiei : Enfoiré d'arbre ! Crève !

Après avoir découpé l'arbre en plusieurs morceaux, Hiei le crame avec son kokulyuha. Et oui, Hiei a tendance à s'énerver ou à en faire un peu trop quand quelqu'un s'attaque à Kurama (mais si, lisez attentivement le manga, il y a quelques petits passages révélateurs selon moi).

Hiei s'en va, et là-dessus, Lilirara ramasse la guimauve qu'elle avait répandue partout, la pique sur une brochette, et s'approche du brasier.

Kurama : Mmm, ça sent la guimauve qu'on fait fondre… Mais ! Qui a massacré mon prunus serrulata ? (peut pas dire cerisier, comme tout le monde, celui-là ?)

Lilirara : Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne le sais pas.

Voilà voilà. Sinon je prépare encore un petit one-shot, et je m'étais attelée à une longue fanfic en plusieurs chapitres. J'en ai déjà écrit quatre, sauf que… Sauf que je n'ai toujours aucune idée pour le titre ! Je ne pourrais pas la poster tant que je n'aurais pas de titre ! Peut-être que j'aurais plus d'idée une fois la fic finie, qui sait…

En tout cas, ce one-shot, et celui qui va venir, c'était juste pour vous faire patienter. En espérant qu'il plaise tout de même.

Au fait, les okonomiyaki sont des espèces de crêpes (on va dire que ça s'apparente à une pizza)sur lesquelles on met toutes les garnitures que l'on veut (chou chinois, viande, légumes, champignons, que sais-je encore!)

Le shôchû est un alcool japonais. C'est de l'eau de vie qu'on fabrique à partir de plantes, genre millet, patate douce, orge, algue, etc... Il se boit tel quel avec des glaçons, ou alors avec du jus de fruit, ou encore avec de l'eau. Et oui, les japonais n'ont pas que du saké! Ils ont aussi de la bière. Quand ils sortent, les jeunes aiment beaucoup en boire... Allez, kampai!

Au fait, pour la graphie du prénom humain de Kurama, après avoir fouillé sur plusieurs sites Internet japonais, je me suis décidée pour Shuuichi. La plupart l'écrivait avec un 'u' et un genre d'accent circonflexedessus, mais comme en France on n'a pas ça, j'ai choisit le 'uu', ce qui correspond à la même chose. Je voyais souvent des japonais qui écrivaient son nom 'Syuichi' ou 'Syuiti', mais comme le 'sy' correspond à 'Sh' et 'ti' à 'chi', j'ai choisi la graphie la plus compréhensible possible pour des français. Pfiou, que de boulot, mes amis !


End file.
